The present invention relates to keyboards for computers and more particularly to keyboards that may be removable from the keyboard base while keeping the keys on the keyboard.
The operation of a standard-size keyboard, whether connected to a computer workstation or manufacturing tool, is inhibited by debris, dust, and dirt accumulating on and within the keyboard. These forms of contamination can delay or prevent keystrokes from the keyboard to the operating system, resulting in potential data errors. Typical keyboards are operated with independent keys, usually one key for a pair or more of available input characters that are activated by pressing the key alone or in combination with the shift key, alt key, or control key.
Traditional solutions to alleviate contamination involve wiping down the keyboard with a cleaning cloth and cleaning solution, which does not remove debris lodged underneath the keys. The remaining debris can be attacked with a common can of compressed air, but this technique often forces dirt further into inaccessible nooks of the keyboard, usually underneath the keys, and does not efficiently solve the problem. The individual keys may be removed for cleaning underneath the keys but individual removal of the keys is tedious, time-consuming, and often results in broken keys requiring replacement of the broken keys.